Union of Snowzerland
Snowzerland is an island in the Ninja Archipelago and is part o the United Kingdom of Antarticais also an ever-expanding empire. Due to the origins of the country's starting capita, Snowzerland has to pay its loan back to the USA and Freezeland in monthly increments. History Snowzerland Island was first discovered by King of cp in 2000. Now, King of cp was a member of The Royal Family of Antartica. He meant to do serious buisness with his life. So, he decided to become a ruler. He went about and recruited 2000 of the smartest and strongest people he could find, and had them build a small city. He also started to take loans from the USA. The USA was happy to fund a new country, even if it was in the middle of nowhere. At first the economy was very poor, but the founding of Geneva's Leaning Tower Of Snoss (Sort of like the Leaning Tower of Pisa in Italy, but in the USA) gained much tourism attraction, and so the economy skyrocketed. However, they were still in tough competition with Freezeland and Club Penguin Island, so they declared war on Club Penguin Island in 2002 or 2004, but Club Penguin Island won over and as a punishment Snowzerland must pay Freezeland and Club Penguin Island 500 coins a month. Government The Head of State and supreme leader is the King. This is a hereditary title, the highest rank of nobility. The King has supreme power which he can use without any limits. King of cp holds the title King. The second in command is the Archduke of Snowzerland. The archduke is the second in command to the Emperor and also the Head of Government. The position is always hereditary but the Emperor has rights to appoint a new one. There have only ever been two, including the current one, Jsudsu9988. The Lord Protector isn't hereditary but chosen by the emperor. The Lord Protector is the highest rank in the military. He follows Swiss Ninja's military will. Only he can appoint Field Marshalls or Generals and he must always bring a military report to Swiss Ninja. Only Jsudsu998 and Swiss Ninja have the write to appoint any new nobles. Any members of the royal family whose not the Emperor has the right to have the Prince or Princess. Yes that means that Gaston is a prince (though he removed the title) as is Cheddar Ninja. The legislature consists of 10 representatives from each city, 1 whose the duke/duchess of the city while the others are elected to meet at the headquarters in Geneva. There is no upper or lower house, just the Snowzerland Council. The dukes sit around on the east wing the Archduke while the elected sits on the north and south sides of the building. The west is the entrance and exit. There are several parties for the elected, the two most powerful are the Conservative Party and the Liberal Party. The unelected have no parties. The representatives then propose new laws based on the requests of the peoples and the representatives. The representatives either agree or disagree on it and what the majority vote is is what the decision will be. It's always a free vote. The judicary is divided into two departments: civil and law. Civil deals with domestic and civil issues such as family breakdowns or disagreements in a community. Law deals with crimes. All courts have no jury. There are two types of courts used in the civil department and they're the county courts and the high courts. The county court is where a case will go first. There is a judge, the defendant and the plaintiff. The judge listens to both sides of the case and if it remains undecided then it goes to the high court. There is only one high court and it's the High Court of Geneva. Extreme cases go there however they're rare. Undecided cases go there more often then extreme cases. The law department deals with crimes. It's divided into a court of justice, the supreme cout and finally the Emperor's court. The court of justice is for minor, the supreme court is for serious crime and the Emperor's court is a court for high treason; in other words a crime against the emperor. The Emperor, the Lord Protector and the Archduke are the three judges. They listen to the defendants plead who has lawyer to help him or her. The Lord Protector and the Archduke then decide whether he's guilty or not. The emperor can override the decision. Cantons/Provinces Mainland Snowzerland Cantons *Canton Zurich *Canton Geneva *Canton Lucerne *Canton St. Moritz *Canton Bellizona *Canton of the Northern Coast Outside Provinces *Ninja Archipelago Province (Discludes Snowzerland) *Holyswissia *Osterreach *Pen Chi Island (retaken from Gaston, and is a prison) *Batavia - is ruled by Snowzerland, but has it's own constitutional Government Former Territories *Southwest Slumolia - Liberated during the Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War. *Frankterre - Liberated by the USA at the beginning of the Great Snowzerland War V. Military See The Royal Army of Snowzerland. Electricity In 2009, Swiss no longer wanted to be a customer of the Governance. He wanted to hire electricians, not the P.O.P.E., because he tried to split the See and was labeled a heretic. Now, the country has its own Power Farm on the north part of the Island, making its own Electricity. The P.O.P.E. no longer has any power in the land because of this new system. That was, until Director Benny heard about it. He and Mayor McFlapp caused problems with Snowzerland's solar power and wind farms. The whole island was shrouded in mist and fog for months, without any sunlight or strong gusts. Many angry citizens wanted refunds. King of cp had no choice but to call back the Governance. The Governance began persurcuting Snowzerland and the Gigabishops and MetroCERNS increased bills. Swiss Ninja had to create the Utilities Tax to pay off all the citizens tax. By the end of the month the bills were up by 7% in Snowzerland. Relationships with Other Nations/Provinces *'United States of Antarctica' - Very poor. The USA is tired of SN not paying his loan back and SN wanted to conquer the USA. Their relations broke down completely in the GSWV, when the USA attempted to nuke Snowzerland. *'Liguria' - Good. They are Allies. *'Viking Empire' - They were formerly Allies until the GSWIV, when they decided to go to war with each other. *'Slumolia' - Poor. Snowzerland tried to occupy them and tried to destoy Slumolian Culture. *'TerraMount' - EXTREMELY poor. TerraMount is sick of constant wars started by The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland. They are always in a cold war in between those wars and during those cold wars there is the occasional proxy war. *'MAI' - Fair. MAI has trade with Snowzerland, but stated that it is not impressed that King of cp has conquered countries, even going as far as saying THEY should conquer Snowzerland if Swiss continues'. Other than this argument, MAI praises Snowzerland from its environmental record to the beauty of the mountains. *'Waffleland' - Fair. Snowzerland and Waffleland trade technologies with each other. Still, Waffleland has the slight upper hand as it has Humongous Insane Superweapon Missile, so any invasion on Waffleland is currently impossible unless if someone can find a way to safely destroy T.H.I.S. without blowing themselves up in the process. *'Valnordore' - Mixed. The New Valnordorians, the ruling party of Valnordore, does trade with them and are alligned but dislikes their conquest of numerous small islands. The True Valnordorians, another party, doesn't take involvement in this arguement but does allow it's mercenaries such as Java Ghent to serve under Snowzerland. The Black Eye, the third party, supports Snowzerland's conquests and provides soldiers to aid them. *'Ed Island' - Very poor. Tensions between Snowzerland and Ed Island have escalated in the past few years. Culture The Culture of the Snoss is slighly different in different provinces. Cuisine The Snoss penguin's food is very European Based. The Maid Dish is bratwurst with mashed potatoes, saurkraut, ketchup, mustard, and some vegetables with possibly a biscuit. Many enjoy replacing the bratwurst with a hotdog for an equally delicious meal. Other meals could be Pasta, German Noodles, Lasanga, Salads, Chinese Food, and Sushi. The country banned pancakes after they annexed Slumalia, and continued the ban after the war so not to anger the TaliBEANs any further. For Dessert, Penguins like to eat ice cream, chocolates, tarts, Strudel and Creamy Cakes. Pie is a rare, and is not eated commonly. They also eat small hard candies too. For drinks, penguins like Hot Chocolate, milk, tea, water, and coffee. Cream Soda is not very popular stangely. Clothes Zurich is known for its fashion, and most penguins there are very avid to the latest styles. Hovever, some areas that are more rural and have more poverty tend to wear British 19th century clothes. Technology These Penguins have the decent technology. They tend to be Computer Savvy; they also really like the IcePod. Television is as common as a house fly. SARP, a former Snoss Agency, was responsible for scientific Advances, until it was bought by the RDA, which is now the National Science Agency. These luxuries come at a high price, though. The Governance continues to punish King of cp by charging higher fees in his country, and of course labelling him a heretic. Televisions have only the basic channels because of the steep prices, and Internet bandwidth speed is limited strongly. Citizens The lives and political views of the citizens of Snowzerland vary in many ways. Currency Diseases of Snowzerland Lemon fever- Like Lyme disease, yellow fever, and rabies combined. It makes the victim (And everything within 3.5 miles) explode if not treated correctly. See also *The Royal Family of Antartica *King of cp *Gaston *Maggiore *Deuchland Category:UCSN Category:Groups Category:villains Category:countries Category:Islands